The past is in the past
by Skinner
Summary: How far will one person go to escape the past?


Title: The past is in the past  
Author: Skinner (Jenn)   
Classification: VRA- Vignette/Romance/Angst   
Rating: R – Character Death   
Spoilers: None  
Disclaimer: Nobody belongs to me. Thanks CC for letting me   
borrow them   
Summary: How far will one person go to escape the past?   
  
  
  
Sometimes people just die for no apparent reason. They are   
dressed up nicely, hair fixed to the day it was before they   
died, make up is added to the pale face to give them some   
sort of life. They look like they had just fallen asleep a   
never ending sleep after a formal party and laid to rest in   
a white silk padded bed. But it's not a bed it's a solid   
oak casket, with solid gold plated handles. The casket   
rests upon a low table. The lid is open revealing the   
lifeless body as it just lies there, in a never-ending   
sleep. The lifeless hand's rest on its stomach with their   
finger's crossing over each other, as if sitting through a   
boring lecture a lecture that their ears won't hear.   
Blooming flower's rest around the oak casket taking away   
the smell of death in the air. But even the strongest   
scent of a flower won't take away the smell of death. A   
picture of the deceased is in the middle of the blooming   
flowers. Showing the person at one point in their life with   
a bright smile across their face. Soft white candles lined   
around the casket brought light into the dark room. Shadows   
dance across the deceased face. Chairs lined up in straight   
rows in front of the casket. The chairs extending back   
several rows. Bodies sat in these chairs. People who sat in   
these chairs were mourning over the death of this person.   
The only sounds in this room were the sobbing of the family   
of the deceased.   
  
Alex Krycek had attended one to many funerals in his   
lifetime and at this point in his life he was wishing he   
were the one in the casket instead of the petite redhead.   
He was standing in the back near the door where the funeral   
was taking place. Just several days ago he stood in this   
very exact place for Agent Fox Mulder's funeral. But his   
funeral was different than this one. His was a closed   
casket.   
  
Agent Dana Scully had gone missing several months ago, this   
was the second time and he had no control over this. He may   
have been head of the syndicate but it didn't matter. When   
she was found dead Mulder put a gun to his head and killed   
himself. He couldn't bare the fact of not having her in his   
life.   
  
Everyone that Scully knew was there, her mother was there   
she had lost two daughters and a husband. This wasn't easy   
on her. Her two brothers were there. Krycek had never seen   
Charlie before and when he did see him he was trying to be   
strong about his sister's death. But the tears wouldn't   
stop falling down his face.  
  
Dana Scully hadn't gone missing, she had picked up her   
things and high-tailed her ass out of DC. She never told   
anyone about it. She just upped and left. I knew what she   
was doing. I had been watching her for several days at that   
point and had followed her to where she went. She went to   
Bainbridge Island, Washington. That place has to be one of   
the dullest places on earth. Than again its Scully were   
talking about. She'll go anywhere to get away from those   
she's running away from or what she's running away from.  
  
Krycek had turned away from the door as the lid on the   
casket was being closed. He walked out the door. He felt   
like he had been walking in a haze. The door being further   
and further away. He soon reached it and stepped out, his   
hands in his suit pockets. It was getting late and night   
was falling quickly. The thunder had boomed loudly above   
his head. The weather fitting the mood. Krycek pulled out a   
pack of Morley cigarettes. He hadn't smoked since he was in   
his twenties. But for some reason he felt like starting up   
again. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack, putting it   
between his lips he lit it, sucking in the air letting it   
out. He walked down the steps as the rain began to fall.  
  
3 Months Ago  
  
It's been two months since Krycek had begun to follow her.   
To his concern she has no idea that she was being followed.   
She's been going under the name Lilly Wood, divorced with   
no kids. And she plays the part perfectly. He's been   
living across the street from her two-bedroom apartment, in   
his one bedroom apartment. Krycek had her place rigged with   
bugs and cameras one afternoon when she went out. Scully   
had left this morning, Krycek followed her to the grocery   
store. It wasn't more of a job any more it was now more of   
wanting to know why she left ordeal.   
  
Throughout the grocery store Krycek kept a close knit eye   
on his prey. Not ever trying to loose site of her. Until he   
looked down at something he dropped. He bent down to pick   
it up and when he stood back up she wasn't there. He went   
to turn around when something hard poked him in the back.   
Form his experiences it was a gun. Busted.  
  
"You've been following me Krycek, Tell me why or I'm going   
to blow your brains out in the middle of this store."   
Scully said to him in a harsh whispered tone.  
  
"You picked up so quickly and left… What are you running   
from Lilly?" He said with a grin on his face as he slowly   
turned around.  
  
"Everything Krycek, Everything." Scully said, putting her   
gun away so it won't be seen. She then turns her cart   
around and pushes it out the door. He followed her like a   
little dog on a leash. "Krycek, go away. The past is in the   
past and you're in the past and I don't want anything to do   
with the past."  
  
"Scully, the past wasn't that bad. Everyone is worried sick   
about you."  
  
"Why the hell do you give a care? And its Lilly." She said   
opening her car trunk to load the bags into the back.  
  
"I care because… Well I fucking don't know why I care.   
Mulder has gone insane." Krycek said picking up a bag from   
the car and helping Scully put them into the trunk of her   
car.  
  
"That was the past Krycek. I'm not living in the past any   
more. I'm moving on in my life and away from everything.   
Mulder is in the past. I need a life away from it all."  
  
"So running away, changing your name is a life?"  
  
"It's only going to get better." She said closing her   
trunk.  
  
"How the hell is all that going to get better?"   
  
"It just will." She said unlocking the driver side door.   
She got into her car and drove away without saying another   
word to Krycek. Krycek stood there thinking I need a drink.   
And so that's what he did. He went to the nearest bar.   
  
  
Krycek came home more drunk then sober. His thoughts all   
blurred into one. He fell on to his bed, kicking his shoes   
off his feet. Closing his eyes. He has been doing this same   
routine for the past several weeks. He would go out as soon   
as Scully would settle in for the night. He needed a break   
from watching her. He needed a life. A life like she was   
getting. But his job came first or it was death.   
  
Tonight was different. His dark apartment didn't seem so   
dark tonight. The moon was casting shadows on his wall. The   
shadows danced in a playful way of a drunken number. But   
that wasn't it. He couldn't figure out what was wrong here.   
Something wasn't right. His drunken mind couldn't register   
the picture right. Until it hit him. Someone else was in   
the room with him. He went to grab his gun but it was   
gone. He jumped up quickly to his feet to only topple back   
over as the drunken waves hit him in a heartbeat.   
  
"What's the matter Krycek, can't find your gun?"   
  
"Scully…" He groaned slightly closing his eyes. "What are   
you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you." Krycek couldn't help but stifle a   
chuckle, climbing back up to his feet finding Scully in the   
dark.   
  
"What is it you wanted to see me for?" Staring at her   
silhouette in the dark.   
  
"Answers." She said to him her face closer to his than it   
should have been.   
  
His drunken mind over took him as he pressed his lips   
against hers in an awkward but passionate kiss. To his   
surprise he thought Scully would have pulled away or shot   
him with his own gun. But she kissed him back. Was she   
drunk too he thought to himself, as the kiss deepens he   
seemed to have sobered up some. She was the first to pull   
away, panting quietly.   
  
"I want you," She whispered into his ear. Her warm breaths   
grazing his neck, sending a sensation like no other down   
his spine.  
  
"Are you drunk Scully?" He couldn't help but ask, as his   
arms went swarming around her waist.  
  
"Not as drunk as you are, Alex." Hearing her say his name   
sent shivers down his body.  
  
"Is it Lilly that wants me or is it Dana…?" His head went   
down to her neck.   
  
"Dana wants you." She whispered into his ear as her mouth   
fell on to his earlobe. He stifled a moan, as an erection   
began to form a tent in his pants.   
  
  
Sometimes people make mistakes that can't be corrected.   
They go about their day knowing that they had made a   
mistake in their life. A mistake that could either haunt   
them for the rest of there lives or bring them to an early   
grave. Was sleeping with Ice Queen a mistake? Krycek   
questioned himself looking down at the mound of red hair   
that sprawled all over his chest. She was sleeping. She had   
been sleeping for a couple of hours after they engaged in   
an erotic dance. He just watched her sleep. He was all   
sobered up now. And wondered to him self if this would ever   
happen again.   
  
His hand rested on her back feeling her heart beat. It was   
a slow satisfying rhythm. He couldn't help but feel for   
her. She had gone through so much in her lifetime that he   
could never have known. But what was she trying to hide   
from. She's never ran from anything before. Has the ice   
melted and she trying to just be free from it all. Maybe   
what she said was true. Maybe she just wanted a life. But   
if she wanted a life far from it all than why would she   
have slept with me. I'm part of the past he thought. His   
mind wonders till he drifted off in a deep sleep.  
  
When he woke up he was alone in bed. He had been alone for   
some time; the bed beside him was cold as if no one was   
ever there. Was it a dream? He thought to himself. He   
rolled over to hug the other pillow. His face buried deep   
into it inhaling her scent. No it wasn't a dream. Her smell   
lingered on the pillow. He was puzzled. He had no idea when   
she might have left during the night. Since he was much of   
a light sleeper. Then the shower went on. She was still   
there. Maybe it wasn't a mistake he thought to himself,   
lying on his back staring up at the ceiling.   
  
She emerged from his bathroom her hair up in a towel and   
wearing one of his shirts. They were long enough. That went   
down to above her knees.   
  
"Was last night a mistake?" He questioned. She jumped it   
seemed like fifty feet to him. He couldn't help but laugh   
to himself.   
  
"I thought you were still sleeping." She said looking at   
him. "I hope you don't mind me borrowing one of your   
shirts."   
  
"No, I don't mind. And it got lonely in bed."  
  
"I don't find what we did last night a mistake, Alex. I   
liked it. It made me feel like a woman." She said with a   
slight hint of a smile on her face.  
  
"Well you are a woman." Krycek said, getting up off the bed   
with the sheet wrapped around his naked half.   
  
"You know what I mean. I haven't been with another man in,   
well let's just say it has been a long time. And even if it   
was you Krycek… Your good and well there's nothing else   
about that."   
  
"You haven't even been with Mulder?" Krycek got up off the   
bed, keeping the sheet around his waist walking over to   
Scully who stood now in front of a mirror looking at her   
self. Krycek brushed his hand across the back of Scully's   
neck.   
  
"Not even with Mulder. Sure I wanted too but I wouldn't   
ever do it. I like the bad boy type."   
  
"Are you sure you're still not drunk?" Krycek said with a   
chuckle.  
  
"No not drunk, unlike you were last night." She turned   
around pressing her lips to his.  
  
  
A month went by and things didn't change much. Krycek was   
still watching Scully like a hawk and at times it was vise   
versa. She would crawl into his bed at night after he's   
fallen asleep, but he would soon to wake up to her warm   
body up against his. She would just use the spare key that   
she had stolen from the counter one morning. He never did   
ask her how she would get into his place. He liked it too   
much to ask. He would do the same. She would leave a window   
open for him and he knew that she wanted company that   
night. And he never would turn down an opportunity to be   
with the pretty little red head.   
  
This evening Scully had made Krycek dinner. She wanted to   
ask him something. He knew it but she didn't know that he   
knew that. She had been fiddling over the subject for quiet   
some time now. And it was time for her to tell him what she   
wanted of him and why she ran from everything back in DC.   
They had finished their spaghetti and salad over wine. And   
were now sitting on the couch.   
  
"Okay Scully what is it?" He got into his formal and   
natural tone.   
  
"Mulder is looking for me, I saw him this morning while I   
was driving to the grocery store." She said with her hands   
in her lap. Krycek paid close attention to her. "I don't   
want him to find me. I need help. I need to fake my death."   
  
Krycek stared at her. Not believing what she's saying. She   
wants to fake her death. To put everyone through the hell   
and torture of this all. Krycek left that night. He didn't   
bother to stay over night. He had a lot on his mind. He   
wasn't going to helping her fake her death.   
  
Krycek had been awoken in the middle of the night to the   
blinking lights outside. He forced himself to see what was   
going on. He pushed back the curtain to see half the road   
covered with red and blue blinking lights. Something must   
have happened he thought to himself. That's when he saw   
some lights on in Scully's apartment. He threw on some   
clothing and made his way across the street.   
  
He got his way through the mass chaos of the police. He   
walked into Scully's apartment to a mess. It had looked   
like a tornado came through and destroyed everything in its   
path. From the looks of it someone had broke in and went   
through everything. He walked into Scully's bedroom. He   
walked into a scene from a horror movie. A fragile redhead   
mangled up. She was stabbed several times in the stomach.   
The blood around the body proved that she was dead, her   
skin pale as a ghost. Her arm hanged over the edge of the   
bed with a trail of blood that seeped down to the   
fingertips, it pooled around it on the floor. Police taking   
snap shots of the body.   
  
DC  
One Week Later  
  
Mulder was pacing his office tears dripping down his face.   
She was dead. And this time there was nothing that could   
bring her back. Someone killed her and he wasn't there to   
stop the pain that she went through. His heart shattered in   
his chest. He loved her so much. She had gone missing   
several months ago and now she was found dead in an   
apartment in Washington. Mulder sat down at his desk. He   
hadn't slept in days. And he looked like shit. His eyes   
were all blood shot. And trails of salt from dried up tears   
remained on his cheeks.   
  
A single gunshot was heard throughout the FBI building. It   
rang throughout the halls. Piercing the walls around.   
Agents rushed down to where the gun went off, it lead them   
to the basement office to find an Agent Mulder laying with   
his head on the desk with a gun in his right hand and a   
pool of blood forming around his head. Her death drove him   
over the edge.  
  
Present Day  
  
Krycek walked further down the steps to a near tree where   
he stood there smoking his cigarette. He finished smoking   
it tossing it to the ground where he put it out with the   
toe of his black dress shoe. He ran a hand through his wet   
hair and made his way past the tree to his car. He opened   
up the door and got in driving a way.   
  
"Everything is done Lilly. Agent Dana Scully is being put   
to rest." He said reaching out and grasping the petite   
redhead's hand gently squeezing it. The petite redhead   
known now as Lilly, smiled knowing that the past is in the   
past.   
  
  
Fin.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
